seusslova29fandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Fire Child
The Little Fire Child is Tomarmstrong14's Movies-Spoofs of 1989 Disney Film, "The Little Mermaid." Cast *Ariel - Malta (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *Prince Eric - Sirius (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *King Triton - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Flotsam & Jetsam - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Grimsby - The Genie (Aladdin) *Max - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ariel's Sisters by: #Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) #Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) #Sophie (The BFG (1989)) #Lily Stone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) #Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) #Penny (The Rescuers) *Harold the Seahorse - ??? *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Played by: #The Card Painters (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) #Toys (Toy Story) #Mushu (Mulan) *Glut the Shark - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Jig Dancing Sailors - ??? *Sailors During Played by: #Commander Vachir and his Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda) #The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) #Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Carlotta - Delia Ketchum (Pokémon) *The Washerwomen - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) and Osono (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Chef Louis - Mr. Horace Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Ursula as Vanessa - Rapunzel (Tangled) Movie Used *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movie/TV Show Clips *Sea Prince and the Fire Child (1981) *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *Leo the Lion (1966-1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun & Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Fire & Ice (1983) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *The BFG (1989) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Rescuers (1977) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Pinocchio (1940) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Monster House (2006) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) Chapters *The Little Fire Child - Part 1 - "Fathoms Belows"/Main Title *The Little Fire Child - Part 2 - Jiminy Cricket's Concent/"Daughters for Pacha" *The Little Fire Child - Part 3 - Malta at the Sunken Ship *The Little Fire Child - Part 4 - Malta Meets Master Crane *The Little Fire Child - Part 5 - Cruella De Vil Watches Malta *The Little Fire Child - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Fire Child - Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Fire Child - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea *The Little Fire Child - Part 9 - Sirius is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Fire Child - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Fire Child - Part 11 - Malta's Hidden Treasure *The Little Fire Child - Part 12 - Cruella De Vil's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Fire Child - Part 13 - In Sirius' Kingdom *The Little Fire Child - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Fire Child - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Fire Child - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Fire Child - Part 17 - Cruella De Vil Takes Charge *The Little Fire Child - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Fire Child - Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Fire Child - Part 20 - Cruella De Vil's Wrath *The Little Fire Child - Part 21 - A Happy Endings *The Little Fire Child - Part 22 - End Credits Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Movies